Noites de Sexta
by arisusagi
Summary: Comeu assistindo ao noticiário, sem dar nenhuma atenção ao que era dito ali, seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar, como faziam toda sexta-feira.


Minhas contas em outros sites de fanfiction estão no meu perfil.

Queria escrever essa fanfic há um tempo, e achei que seria melhor fazer isso agora, já que estou completamente travada com a minha de Kamigami no Asobi.  
>Revisei um monte de vezes e resolvi postar agora, pra acabar logo com isso. Sinto que faltou alguma coisa, só não sei o quê. Também não sei se estou sendo muito exigente comigo mesma.<br>Aproveitem.

* * *

><p>A porta do apartamento foi aberta calmamente e fechada da mesma forma. O rapaz de cabelos azuis tirou os tênis encharcados juntamente com as meias, abandonando-os em um canto qualquer, e calçou as pantufas pretas.<p>

Era noite de sexta-feira e Kaito acabara de chegar da faculdade, exausto e molhado pela chuva. Ele conferira a previsão do tempo no dia anterior, mas o guarda-chuva ficara em cima da mesa de jantar, esquecido em meio à correria matinal. Ele colocou-o na mochila, prometendo que seria mais atencioso na próxima vez.

Tomou um banho quente e demorado, como recompensa por mais um dia de trabalho duro. Não era nada fácil lidar com um curso noturno de administração e com um estágio no período da manhã, ainda mais mantendo suas notas altas daquele jeito.

Colocou roupas confortáveis e preparou um copo de macarrão instantâneo sabor carne, sentando-se em seu sofá na frente da TV ligada. Seria melhor fazer uma refeição completa, porém, o cansaço era maior que sua vontade de manter uma dieta balanceada. Comeu assistindo ao noticiário, sem dar nenhuma atenção ao que era dito ali, seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar, como faziam toda sexta-feira.

Checou o celular e o telefone residencial duas vezes antes de dormir. Nada, nenhuma mensagem ou chamada perdida. Suspirou satisfeito, aquela seria uma noite tranquila.

Dormiu com o som da chuva e acordou com o toque estridente do telefone. Era 4 da manhã e ele recebera uma ligação de um número desconhecido. As palavras ditas apressadamente do outro lado da linha se perderam em sua mente ainda tomada pelos sonhos. Ele não entendeu a mensagem completamente, mas sabia que precisava estar no hospital naquele mesmo instante.

Trocou de roupa e saiu de casa o mais rápido que pôde, com o corpo ainda pesado de sono. Por sorte, o hospital não ficava muito longe dali.

As ruas estavam vazias, assim como a sala de espera. Ficou sentado nas cadeiras de plástico preto, quase caindo no sono. Perguntava-se o que o trazia ali daquela vez, geralmente não era nada sério, mas aquele sentimento de que algo fatal acontecera insistia em persegui-lo nas noites de sexta. Aquele misto de sono e desespero o mantinha acordado, mas não o suficiente para que percebesse o que acontecia ao seu redor. Ele estava em transe, pensando em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo e sem chegar à conclusão nenhuma.

O médico apareceu depois de mais de uma hora, acompanhado de dois enfermeiros. Todos pareciam estar calmos, o que trouxe certo alívio a ele.

―Você é o senhor Shion?―perguntou o homem com a voz áspera.

―Sim, o que aconteceu?

―Uma fratura na perna, nada grave. ―disse, sem sanar suas dúvidas completamente. ― Já vi muitos acidentes como esse, ele teve sorte de sair vivo.

Caminharam calmamente pelo corredor quase deserto, o médico falava sobre os exames que seriam feitos antes de ele levar alta. Kaito ouvia com atenção, não entendendo a maioria dos termos técnicos utilizados.

Ele estava lá, deitado na cama, vestindo apenas uma camisola hospitalar. Sua perna esquerda estava engessada e alguns curativos cobriam seu rosto e braços. Os longos cabelos roxos estavam soltos e embaraçados, caindo desajeitadamente pelo travesseiro. Seus olhos azuis cristalinos estavam fixos em algum ponto no teto e seus dedos pálidos brincavam com a ponta do lençol branco.

―Gakupo...― começou, sentando-se em um banquinho ao lado da cama.― O que houve?

―Eu não sei...― disse em tom embriagado, talvez por causa dos analgésicos.― Acho que eu bati minha moto.

As noites de sexta eram um momento sagrado para Kamui Gakupo. Era quando ele saia para se divertir, só retornando no sábado de manhã. Acidentes não eram incomuns nesse período, mas nunca passavam de brigas de bar. Aquele era o primeiro envolvendo um meio de transporte, Gakupo prometera a Kaito e a si mesmo que nunca dirigiria depois de beber, entretanto, naquela noite ele estava sozinho e a chuva parecia infinita. O asfalto molhado e os sentidos entorpecidos pelo álcool resultaram em uma colisão com um poste a mais 100 quilômetros por hora.

―Será que eles vão tirar minha carteira?― comentou com uma risada irônica.― Se tirarem vou estar fodido.

Gakupo trabalhava como entregador em uma pizzaria, de fato, não seria nada bom perder a habilitação. Kaito permaneceu calado, sem coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos. Era sempre assim, sendo chamado nas madrugadas de sábado para lidar com seu ex-colega de sala e, talvez, melhor amigo, que quase morria sempre que tentava se divertir.

Tudo isso porque Gakupo deixava seu número marcado para emergência em seu celular e em sua carteira.

―Eles te ligaram, não foi?― disse com um tom mais sério.― Desculpa, vou tirar seu número de lá.

―E vai colocar o de quem? ― respondeu, ainda olhando para o chão.

Gakupo se calou, de fato, ele não confiava em mais ninguém além de Kaito.

―Se você continuar assim vai acabar morrendo.― disse em voz baixa, sentindo sua garganta arder cada vez mais.

Esse era o grande medo de Kaito, o medo de receber um telefonema dizendo que seu melhor amigo falecera em uma noite de sexta. Gakupo esteve ao seu lado durante a maior parte da sua vida, e ele não saberia o que fazer sem ele.

Conheceram-se no jardim de infância, e os limites da memória não permitia que eles soubessem como. Só se lembravam de passar boa parte do tempo juntos, na escola e fora dela. Gakupo sempre fora extrovertido, e Kaito, tímido por natureza, admirava isso nele. Eles conviveram bem durante um bom tempo, mas no fim da nona série tudo mudou drasticamente.

A mãe de Gakupo morreu e ele se fechou em seu mundo, se isolando de todos ao seu redor. Não falava com ninguém, nem com mesmo seu próprio pai. Cortes e feridas profundas surgiram em seus braços, e ele passou a escondê-los debaixo de mangas compridas, para evitar perguntas incômodas. Ver o amigo sofrer daquela forma era duro demais para Kaito, mas ele não podia fazer nada, então, decidiu se afastar. Gakupo pareceu não se incomodar com a desistência do amigo, na verdade, ele estava cansado de chateá-lo com seus problemas. Aquela atitude não mudou até o fim do ensino médio, quando ele decidiu se abrir com Kaito e chorar em seus braços.

Foi em uma fria noite de sexta, Gakupo simplesmente apareceu na porta da casa do outro sem nenhum aviso prévio. Primeiro ele se desculpou por aparecer de repente e pelos anos que passaram sem se falar. O que veio em seguida foi uma série de desabafos confusos e soluços entrecortados, que durou quase duas horas. Kaito ouviu tudo com atenção, mesmo sem entender grande parte do que era dito. Depois de mais pedidos de desculpas, Gakupo voltou para casa sem o peso que carregava em seu peito há anos.

Desde então, voltaram a se falar normalmente, como se os anos de distância não houvessem acontecido.

―Isso não me parece má ideia.― comentou, olhando para fora da janela do quarto.

O único som ouvido ali vinha do lado de fora do quarto, nenhum dos dois ousou se pronunciar pelos próximos minutos. Kaito estava prestes a explodir, como ele ainda falava uma coisa daquelas? Ele sabia que Gakupo ainda sofria, mas ouvir declarações daquele tipo sempre o deixava abalado.

―Você...― começou, tentando se controlar e deixando as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto.― Você realmente quer...?

Gakupo se virou, envergonhado. Não era como se ele realmente quisesse aquilo, mas as palavras fugiram de sua boca antes que percebesse. Ele era como vidro quebrado, sempre machucando qualquer um que tentasse concertá-lo.

―Depois de tudo isso, você ainda...― Ele não conseguiu terminar, o nó em sua garganta estava apertado e as lágrimas queimavam seu rosto.― Você...

―Desculpa.― murmurou, vendo o outro se levantar pelo canto dos olhos.

―Gakupo, eu...― ele passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando organizar suas ideias.

Ele não queria perdê-lo, e era muito frustrante se sentir impotente diante de uma situação como aquela. Talvez fosse por causa dos sentimentos que nutria por ele, mas é claro que Kaito não era tão egoísta a ponto de se guiar unicamente por eles.

Se ele gostava de Gakupo? Ele era louco por ele! Desde a quinta série, quando percebeu que seu coração batia mais rápido sempre que estava perto dele. Kaito perdia o chão todas as vezes que ouvia uma coisa daquelas, só pela vaga ideia de que Gakupo poderia acabar com a própria vida a qualquer momento.

―Kaito, me desculpa. ― ele segurou o pulso do outro, seus dedos estavam frios e seus olhos marejados.

Sua mente estava um caos, e ele estava atordoado pelo sono e pelo desespero. Foi no meio de toda aquela confusão que aquilo aconteceu.

Um beijo.

Kaito abaixou-se, colando os lábios nos dele, liberando todos os sentimentos reprimidos por mais de 10 anos. Foi rápido e sem planejamento, e com gosto de álcool. Não durou mais que um minuto, mas para Kaito aquilo foi mais do que suficiente.

―Eu te amo! Porra!― disse em um tom mais alto que o necessário.

Kaito não costumava falar palavrões, mas aquela palavra se encaixava ali melhor que qualquer outra. Gakupo o encarava atônito, com as lágrimas correndo livremente sobre suas bochechas brancas. Ambos viram, pelo canto dos olhos, dois ou três enfermeiros parados na porta do quarto. Eles provavelmente presenciaram a cena toda, e agora tentavam parecer insuspeitos.

―Você...?―disse Gakupo, após alguns minutos.― Cacete!

Kaito abaixou a cabeça, esperando a rejeição que estava por vir. Devia ter se controlado, ao invés de se deixar levar pelo calor do momento. Era óbvio que aquilo seria estranho demais, ninguém em sã consciência beijaria seu melhor amigo que acabou de sofrer um acidente em uma madrugada de sábado!

―Há quanto tempo?

Silêncio. Aquela era última coisa que Kaito esperava ouvir naquele momento. Desde quando ele gostava de Gakupo? Ele não tinha a menor ideia.

―Erm...― ele sentou-se novamente, tentando encontrar qualquer resposta que parecesse aceitável. ― Acho que faz alguns anos...

O outro não disse nada, apenas ficou ali, digerindo tudo o que acabara de acontecer. Aquele silêncio era torturante, ele queria que Gakupo dissesse algo, qualquer coisa, só para quebrar aquele clima desconfortável. Mas ele não o fez, apenas manteve seus olhos fixos no teto sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Foi assim por longos 10 minutos.

Kaito se levantou assim que a vergonha se fez insuportável. Era melhor ele se desculpar e voltar para casa o mais rápido possível. Depois, era só agir como se nada houvesse acontecido e tudo voltaria ao normal, sem nenhum momento estranho como aquele.

―E-eu vou para casa...― ele disse, depois de ensaiar mentalmente milhares de vezes.

―Kaito, espera.

―Desculpa, eu não sei o que deu em mim.― murmurou, enfiando as mãos suadas nos bolsos da calça jeans.― Não vai acontecer de novo.

―Kaito!― Gakupo quase gritou, segurando seu braço.― Me escuta!

Ele não disse nada, apenas esperou que o outro se pronunciasse, aguardando os xingamentos que estavam por vir.

―Você vai voltar amanhã?― perguntou, movendo os dedos distraidamente pela manga do casaco preto que Kaito vestia.

―Acho que sim, você vai fazer mais alguns exames, não é?―ele virou o rosto, evitando os grandes olhos azuis claros que o fitavam.

―Sim... ―Gakupo puxou o pulso do outro com delicadeza.― Ei, se abaixe um pouco.

Qualquer um estranharia aquele pedido, mas Kaito não se sentia digno de fazer julgamentos naquele momento.

Ele nunca imaginaria que Gakupo fosse puxá-lo pela nuca, juntando seus lábios aos dele pela segunda vez na noite. Uma mão subiu pelos cabelos azuis, enquanto a outra pousou em sua cintura, e Kaito teve que se apoiar na beira da cama para não cair. O beijo foi longo o suficiente para que ambos ficassem sem fôlego, encerrando-o de maneira desajeitada.

―E-eu volto amanhã.― ele gaguejou, claramente envergonhado.― Boa noite.

―Está bem. Boa noite.― Gakupo parecia se divertir com o embaraço do outro.― Durma bem.

Kaito continuou seu caminho, atordoado demais para responder à última frase. Seu coração estava prestes a sair pela boca e suas pernas tremiam. Ainda não tinha certeza se seus sentimentos haviam sido correspondidos ou se Gakupo estava sob o efeito de medicamentos pesados.

Ele decidiu pensar sobre o assunto em outro momento mais apropriado. Voltou para casa com passos lentos, sonolento demais para reparar na sensação de alívio e esperança que crescia em seu peito.

* * *

><p>Alguma crítica? Comentários?<p> 


End file.
